Just a Wonder
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Chandler gets a job promotion, and Joey gets laid. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Well, wrong. Includes slash and all sorts of interesting things. Don't like it? Don't read it.


Author's Note: Sudden burst of inspiration on my behalf...I was watching Friends and I decided to write a story...Keep in mind, I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS, It is a Bright/Kauffman/Crane production and all stars, I.E. Courtney Cox Arquette, Matthew Perry, Lisa Kudrow, David Schwimmer, Jennifer Anniston (Pitt?) and Matthew LeBlanc do NOT belong to me and no way endorse this, and in no way are a part. All Fictional characters, I.E. Rachel, Monica, Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, and Ross do not belong to me either, and follow the same lines. Now, on to what this is about!  
  
Joey: Umm...What is he gonna do to us?  
Ross: I...I don't really know  
Joshua: Heh heh, you'll see, hmm?  
Ross and Joey: *Scared faces*  
Joshua: Don't be scared...It's just a bit of angst...TWT...Lime...Some other things, nothing too bad. Well, you, Ross, and Joey may be together... hmm?  
Ross: You better be nice to us...*sweatdrop*  
Joey: Yeah! *quirks a brow*  
Joshua: Oh hush up. Anyway, here we go, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I can't believe that!" Phoebe gasped a bit and lifted a hand to her mouth, shaking her head a little.   
  
Rachel screamed for a moment and then shook her head, pointing toward Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. "That's OUR friend! It's Naked Ross!!"  
  
Joey gagged a little and he looked away, then coughed a bit. "A-ah...That's so wrong!"  
  
Rachel tapped the window, still a little gagged in the throat. "How could he do that?! It's..." She caught on, quirking a brow as she stood up straight. "We told him to go and talk to Ugly Naked guy, find his hobbies..."  
  
Phoebe sighed a bit, a small nod. "Yeah...I'm a little shocked though he went to such an extreme..." She turned around, walking back over across Monica and Rachel's apartment, making her way to the couch.  
  
Joey shook his head lightly and then sighed lightly, thinking to himself. "Nah..."   
  
"Did you say something Joey?" Rachel turned to him, arms crossed her chest.  
  
He shook his head for a moment. "Must be hearing things Rach, didn't say a word."  
  
Rachel focused her attention back to the window for a moment before shuddering lightly, walking down through the apartment to the bathroom. Joey, with a small sigh, headed toward the door. "I'll see you guys later, I gotta go get some stuff done."  
  
Phoebe turned around on the couch, looking at her friend. "Like what?"  
  
Joey paused for a moment, then broke down a bit, sighing heavily. "...Drinking a beer while watching TV."  
  
Phoebe nodded lightly and then laughed a bit. "Well, I'm gonna leave in a bit anyway too, so I'll see you...Later tonight, right? At the party?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the one for Chandler's promotion? Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"Good, See you then Joey." Phoebe turned back around, picking up her book and opening it.  
  
Joey smiled lightly, then waved even though she wasn't looking, and he went across the hall to his own apartment, shutting the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a small yawn, Ross redressed within Ugly Naked Guy's bathroom, hurrying out of the apartment and sighing heavily. He had sincerely grossed himself out by hanging out while naked, but he needed to get that damn apartment...  
  
"I still can't believe I did that!"  
  
The paleontologist made his way back down to his car, and he drove around the block, reaching the front of the coffee house, parking outside it. He locked his vehicle, looking around for a moment before taking the stairs on the side of the building, leading to his friend's apartments. After arriving at Monica and Rachel's apartment, he opened the door, shutting it behind him with a grossed out look on his face.  
  
"Ew! Did -not- just do that!"   
  
Phoebe turned around as she heard Ross' grostesqued self. "Well well, didn't do what?"  
  
"Umm..." Ross paused silently and then shook his head. "N-nothing, nevermind."  
  
Phoebe giggled lightly and then shrugged a bit. "You've never been a good liar Ross, you know?"  
  
Ross glared weakly and then walked over to the couch, sittind down beside his friend. "It's just really hard to get that apartment, and it's bothering me..."  
  
Phoebe rasied a hand and rubbed Ross' back gently and nodded. "Yes, I know, well, you gotta do what you gotta do, hmm?"  
  
Ross nodded as well, a small sigh escaping him. "I guess you're right..."  
  
Phoebe closed her book and then stood up, looking down at Ross. "I have to go get ready for tonight."  
  
Ross lifted his head. "Yeah, I'll be there, so see you there Pheebs." He watched his friend leave, and he sprawled out on the couch, turning on the TV.   
  
Rachel had emerged from the bathroom, and she stopped abruptly, looking over toward the couch at Ross. "When did you get here?"  
  
Ross' ears perked up for a moment and he sat up, turning his attention to Rachel. "Just a moment ago."  
  
"Ah," Rachel walked around the couch, then straight to her bedroom, before stopping at her door. "I'm gonna start getting ready for tonight, so..."   
  
Ross nodded a bit and changed the channel, setting his feet up on the coffee table. Rachel shrugged lightly and then went into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Nothing on TV...Maybe I should just go home for now...Party's in an hour or two..."  
  
He quickly turned off the TV and stood up, stretching for a slight moment. "Rach, I'm gonna go!" He turned toward the door, not waiting for a response, and he headed down the stairs of the building to his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey walked into the restaurant, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He was wearing formal clothing, and worst off, he had to wear underwear, which made him writhe in his clothing. His grey, tight fitting turtle-neck almost choked him, and he stuck a finger down the collar, running it around for a moment. He noticed Chandler and Monica at the table in the far east. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he craned his neck a bit, looking behind him for a moment. He smiled a bit, eyes gazing upon his friend Ross. "Hey buddy."  
  
Ross nodded a bit, then removed his hand and smiled a bit. "Hey, where are the others?"  
  
Joey pointed in the far east. "I think only Chandler and Monica here so far."  
  
Ross began to walk in that direction, Joey following behind him a little quickly. The two men sat down at the table, next to one another, and Ross smiled to his sister, then toward Chandler. "Congratulations Chandler." He stuck his hand out.  
  
Chandler took his hand and shook it, then smiled lightly. "Thanks Ross, now I'm actually making money again."  
  
The group laughed for a moment before Monica noticed Phoebe and Rachel enter, and she waved faintly so they could see where the group was. In a moment, the four were joined by the two girls, and they both congratulated their friend, and a waiter appeared.  
  
He flipped open his order notepad, looking around at the six. "So, what'll it be this evening?"  
  
Chandler smiled a bit and then turned to the waiter. "I'll have a bottle of your finest wine please, six glasses as well."  
  
The waiter nodded, closing the pad. "I'll be back with the wine and your menus." He walked off, and Joey looked at Chandler.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to tell us what you do now, hmm?" Rachel broke into Joey's train of though with her question, and he sighed a bit.  
  
Chandler shrugged lightly and then laughed a bit. "Well, you know, basically I'm doing what I did before, just with more pay and a little less hours."  
  
Ross laughed a little and then blinked, shaking his head. "What a great promotion, no sarcasm there either!"   
  
Joey gasped lightly as he felt one of Ross' hands accidently brush against his leg, and he felt a small tingle run through him. The hand left just as quickly as it came, and Joey released a small sigh. 'This isn't fair...'  
  
The group had talked, spending time seeing what was going on with another, time flying by with little care to all of them. Phoebe and Rachel had to get going, Phoebe having an appointment in the morning, and Rachel a little tired. They both re-congratulated Chandler, then left.   
  
"Well, I gotta get going too Chandler, but congratulations again. I'll see you all tomorrow," Ross backed up a bit, then stood up.   
  
Joey's ears perked and he looked at Ross. "Hey, could you give me a ride home?"  
  
Ross looked down at Joey and then blinked, then shrugged lightly. "If you want one, Doesn't matter."  
  
Joey smiled widely to himself on the inside, but he only smiled a faint one on the outside. He stood up and then looked to Chandler. "Great job Chandler, and I'll see ya at home, right?"  
  
Chandler nodded slowly, then waved goodbye to his two friends, Monica waving as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross stopped at a stoplight, and he rubbed his eyes lightly. His vision was a bit blurry, and he didn't feel all that great, but he needed to drive his friend home, and he needed to -himself- home more importantly. He knew he was drunk, just how bad, he didn't know for sure.  
  
"You doin' okay Ross?" Joey's words struck into the middle of Ross' thoughts like a hot knife through butter, and he blinked, his neck cranking a bit as he looked to his friend. "Y-yeah, I'm...Doin great."  
  
Joey groaned a bit and then nodded, not feeling like disagreeing. He got just as drunk as Ross, but he could hold it a little better, even though he was drunk out of his mind.   
  
Ross turned as the light turned green, and he parked a little jaggedly outside the apartment/coffee house building, and he stumbled out of the car. He walked over to Joey and put his arm around him, a little bit for balance. Joey tensed up lightly and then groaned a little, walking toward the door. The two arrived in Joey's apartment and he closed the door behind them, turning to Ross as the man stumbled to the counter. He looked as if he was drunker than a skunk, and Joey sighed heavily.  
  
"Ross, why don't you stay here for the night?"  
  
Ross turned to his friend and then smiled a bit. "Sounds...C-cool..!"  
  
Joey blinked a little and then walked over to Ross, then set a hand on his shoulder. "Ross, you're just drunk, You should sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
Ross pouted a bit and then hugged Joey, shaking his head. "Joey, I wanna stay with you tonight..."   
  
Joey felt his heart race faster, and he shook his head lightly, groaning softly. Ross leaned up and his eyes were cloudier than ever and Joey knew he was drunk, but he couldn't say no...  
  
"Alright then..." Joey sighed again and then walked toward his room with Ross clung to him, and he shut the door behind the two of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey groaned a bit, his head flustered and throbbing, his muscles tired. He opened his eyes slightly until they adjusted to the light. He looked down at the person attached to him, and he blinked a few times. His eyes widened and he gasped a bit, pulling away from Ross. The other man fell to the bed and he groaned a bit, his eyes opening. He groaned again a little louder, and looked around. Joey didn't know exactly what happened last night, but he figured it was something he'd regret.  
  
"Ugh...Where am I..?" Ross sighed a bit and sat up, his own head throbbing. He squeezed his forehead lightly and then collapsed back on the bed. Joey looked at him and then whimpered to himself.  
  
"Joey..?" He turned to his friend and then groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut. "What happened...last night?"  
  
Joey shook his head lightly and then shrugged. "We went to Chandler's party and you drove me here, but you were a little too drunk to drive home, so I offered you the night here so you didn't have to drive home, and so you stayed."  
  
Ross moaned a bit and he blinked, realizing he was naked. "What...did we do?"  
  
Joey's eyes got wide and he shook his head, sitting up. "I think we just kind fell asleep..?"  
  
Ross got a disgusted look on his face, but he shook his head himself, then got up. He grabbed his clothes and put them on with problems, his head throbbing still. Joey tried to help his friend get his clothes on, but Ross smacked his hands away. Joey yelped a bit and fell back onto the bed, frowing a little. "I can't believe this happened, and I can't believe you LET it happen..." Ross hurried into his clothing and then looked at Joey, shaking his head a bit before he walked out of the room, soon out of the apartment.  
  
Joey blinked, sitting there motionless, his heart broken in two. "How -could- I let it happen...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: That was a very random story, but y'know...I could make a sequel, if I got enough wants for it...R&R If oyou would...! 


End file.
